Ultraman Reggie
Ultraman Reggie is a former Ultra Warrior and current president of Nintendo of the Land of Light. Attire Upon coming into contact with humans, Reggie began dressing in a similar fashion to them, leaving only his face, hands and colour timer exposed. Personality Reggie is always very relaxed and likes to make jokes. He is an excellent tactician and knows how to exploit everything to his advantage. He knows the market all too well and will often take certain trends into consideration when designing products. History Once a normal Ultra Warrior, Reggie was sent to Earth for a special mission to track down and defeat a King Joe Dragoon created by an evil businessman. Reggie arrived on Earth and bonded with a human, he tried taking control of his body but was not allowed, since his host was the president of a video game company and had business to attend, thus he was forced to live within him. During this time Reggie learned about humans and their society more than any other Ultra before, even learning about their economics and businesses. Reggie and his host eventually tracked down the King Joe Dragoon and its creator and dueled with them. After a long battle, Reggie was victorious and separated from his host, returning to the Land of Light to report his progress. There, Reggie talked to others about humanity and their ways, he introduced them to the concept of video games and decided to retire from being an Ultra Warrior and created a small company with the intent of partnering with his former host's company one day. After several years, he returned to Earth with a deal and eventually managed to get Nintendo of America to partner with his company to present video games to the Land of Light, marking the first time humanity was involved in alien economics. So with Nintendo of the Land of Light being a thing, Reggie soon became extremely rich as it proved to be a massive success. It all seemed fine until one day... the company that was formerly owned by the King Joe Dragoon's alien creator wanted revenge for its founders death and so invaded the Land of Light. The invasion seemed lost at first, for the were easily defeated but it was soon proven that their true motives were to steal all the wrist straps from the Land of Light's Wii remotes in an attempt to brainwash their youth into becoming TV-smashing maniacs. When Reggie found out about this, he was furious. His body was ready for action and so he ran off to a distant planet where the aliens were keeping the stolen wrist straps, broke into their base and defeated every person that got in his way. He recovered the wrist straps and blew up the planet before returning to the Land of Light and returning the wrist straps to their rightful owners. Some time later, King Ultraman wondered why they hadn't just given them all the wrist straps in the first place, that way they could have avoided the loss of countless lives from both sides. King even went as far to say that they were basically useless and that he had never smashed his TV with one. What was originally a mere arguement soon escalated into a full-blown battle which King won after whipping Reggie repeatedly with his Wii Remote Strap Whip. After that, they both apologized to each other and went on with their days. Currently, Reggie works on adapting human video games and consoles into ones that are appropriate for Ultras. Powers * Marketing Skills : Reggie's marketing skills are said to be the greatest in the magniverse. They are said to be more effective at making someone want to buy his products than mind control. * Wii Remote Brace : A brace resembling a Wii remote in hidden beneath his right sleeve and is only exposed in dire situations. It has three modes: ** Racket Mode : A cyan racket composed of energy, can deflect energy blasts. ** Hammer Mode : A cyan hammer composed of energy, can smash large objects. ** Sword Mode : A cyan sword composed of energy, it bears a striking resemblance to the Master Sword from the Legend of Zelda franchise. * Ready Body : Reggie's body is always ready for the worst, this grants him immense durability and strength. King Ultraman's Wii Remote Strap Whip however managed to weaken it enough that he actually felt pain. Category:Dead Memes Category:Furnozilla's rubbish Category:Parody Ultras Category:Ultras based on Real People